The Gift that Keeps on Giving
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: A Charmed,and Buffy. Spike becomes corporeal again and sets a few destines in motion may turn into multiple Pairings Piper/Wes, a baby born, a new love, and a vampire who has witchy powers
1. Chapter 1

The gift that keeps on giving

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! Brad Kern and his People own Charmed and Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Own Buffy And Angel and everything of that nature...

I welcome suggestions, questions, and Praise.

Ok I'll set the mood. This is post Chosen (in buffy), early Angel Season f5 for Angel, and in Charmed around the time of Prince Charmed...

so you can see I bending time to my crazy will.

Also to make my story work I had to take extreme liberties...Piper and Leo really break up, (but if I continue with this story they might get back together...) To make it more Plausible can we just pretend that sperm stays in the body for say alot longer and not five days. (I'm terriblely sorry to start with references to man-goo already, I'm usually kinda classy or at least I don't talk about that.

So that would mean it is three weeks after Chosen and it wouldn't have been three months since Wolfram and Hart dug up the amulet it would have been a lot less ...If it's too confusing with the times feel free to bug me about it. (bug me at )

Ok ok I know enough of this blah blah stuff on with the story!

Prologue: The thoughts of a slayer who is trying to move on…and drive through Italy.

When I look back on that last night with Spike I smile. It was kind of a closing to that part of my life. Well I guess it has to be a closing, Spike's gone. Sunnydale is gone and I'm not the teenage girl that I've been for so long. So moving on…If the traffic would move! I think I finally found the street where the new apartment building is.

* * *

Officially 1

Wes sat at his desk pouring over a book. Fred sat across for him; her leg jiggling.

"So, Wes anything panning out?"

Fred looked him anxiously. All she seemed to be able to think about was Spike. How could they give him his corporeal self back? The first attempt was a success but wasted… So now Fred had turned to Wes to find something, anything in the super mojo realm to restore Spike.

"I Think I finally got something."

Wes scanned the page a final time and picked his head up.

"The Charmed Ones. Three sister witches who are on the side of good. According to this book of prophecy they should exist, and as luck would have it now, to be precise."

Wes Paused and continued to read…then he spoke his voice filled with almost a giddiness at his findings

"And be at the height of their power. They have the most power of any witches, other than Willow, well Willow is a different story but these women might have the power to…"

"Save Spike!" Fred interjected…

"Well, they might be able to." Wes said trying to stress the might. But Fred was kind of glossing over that point.

"So when can we contact them?" Fred gave Wes a hopeful look.

"I think I'll talk to Angel and then we can try this summoning spell I found." Wes said pointing to a section in the book.

"ANGEL, this could work I'm telling you, and the witches aren't evil…What are you so afraid of?"

Angel sighed deeply, a sound that expressed the frustration that was weighing heavily inside of him. He looked directly at Wesley a few broody looks passed over his face.

"I'm not afraid of anything but maybe Spike isn't suppose to be made corporal again. Maybe Spike is here by accident, think about it Wes maybe the fact that he is here is actually the senior partners trying to use us.."

Angel hesitated then added the last part in for good measure.

"And even if he has a purpose in being here bringing outside help doesn't seem like a good idea…"

Angel used the quick beat of silence to reflect on what he just rattled off …why did he sound so pompous, and scared…sure there was that anger towards Spike that was never far from the surface but he didn't sound like him self…Angel sighed again…exhausted with his own childishness…he gave in.

"You know what Wes, contact these charmed..."

He paused not sure what was other part of their name considering he wasn't focusing on them when Wes first spoke.

"Ones, Charmed ones." Wes said finishing the sentence. Wes smiled, hopped up from the chair and briskly walked out of the room.

Wesley sat in his office looking over the summoning spell:

_The Charmed ones;_

_Sister witches three._

_A noble innocent calls out to thee._

_Threw time and space, let them see my face, and come to me._

It was in English and easy, a candle, a cast-ed circle and poof good witches…. He wanted Spike and Fred to know what's going on even if everyone else didn't. Wesley picked up his phone and called Fred's office, explaining he was going to make a pass at the summoning spell after having a strange talk with Angel. When he hung up the phone with Fred, he realized getting a hold of Spike was also required

"SPIKE! SPIKE" Wesley shouted. He grinned…

Spike sauntered through the door…taking his sweet time and looking annoyed.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike said.

"Spike you do want to be corporal again don't you?" Wes said, goading him back waiting for Spike to bite.

"Well of course mate. I think we decided this Casper the unfriendly vamp was not helping anyone especially yours truly." Spike said. He was so sick of almost touching, and almost feeling…it was driving him mad.

"OK well I think I might have found a way to restore your corporeal self…sort of. Would you like to try it now?" Wes said it rather cutely…but it was the kind of cute that could make someone vomit.

"Are you bloody kidding…Let's get this going.. c'mon, man snap to!"

Wes Smiled. " Read this…and stand here." Wes pointed to the pentagram lined on the floor in a blue crystal-like powder. Spike looked at him strangely but did what he was told. He was desperate for a body, something to touch and feel with. And be felt. Wesley lit the candles around Spikes ghost-y self in a circle.

Spike read the summoning spell off the slip of paper in Wes's hand.

_"The Charmed ones;_

_Sister witches three._

_A noble innocent calls out to thee._

_Threw time and space, let them see my face, and come to me._

Wes, this better work because…"

Before Spike could finish a pessimistic comment, a sharp biting surge of gold light poured into the room, followed by a boom much like thunder. If Spike had had a body it would be knocked to the ground.

When the noise stopped and the light dimmed there were three women standing in the circle looking confused and maybe a tad pissed. And let's not forget Spike who was hovering in the same space.

As the light dimmed Wesley could see three figures standing in his circle...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same rules for every chapter...and if someone could review? Thanks...

"Ok What the Hell JUST happened here people!?" Piper said waving around a chunk of fresh mandrake root; she was now fuming…it didn't matter that all she was doing was re-organizing the fresh spices…because this was still a strange and unwelcome disturbance in her life; but what else was new.

"Well suffice to say, that worked." Wesley said smugly.

"Well unless you were casting a spell to really piss me off I don't think it worked!" Piper yelled. She was seething and it was rather evident.

"Well um Miss, Miss." Wesley said finally addressing Piper.

"Halliwell Miss Piper Halliwell. And these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige." She said condescendingly.

"Now that we have made all the lovely introductions. Can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Paige said in an annoyed tone.

Wes seemed stunned after Piper's outburst. He was expecting a soft celestial set of women in gauzy dresses (much like the furies), yet what he got were three beautiful but obviously earthbound women.

Spike decided he was rather impatient about this whole corporeal thing; he took a step out of the circle where the women were standing severely shaking their nerves. He spoke, directing it at Phoebe.

"You see pet I'm rather see-through at the moment and my lovely friends here at Wolfram and Hart would like to remedy that." Spike grinned wolfishly as he looked all three of them up and down.

"Hey Casper we're up here." Phoebe said finding her voice.

"Sorry ducks, how bloody awful of me." Spike said giving a stately but mocking bow.

"Yes well you can be useful and tell us why we're here." Phoebe said curtly.

"Well, that is to, um." Wesley said stumbling over his words, staring at Piper.

"Re-corporeal-ize Spike, as it were." Fred blurted out.

Well Wes wasn't going to get it out so I might as well. She thought. Wes shot her a look.

"And why would we want to do that? " Piper said, stepping out of the circle cautiously, sticking close to her sisters.

"That would be cuz' I'm a bloody champion; I saved the world and I want what's coming to me." Spike was starting to feel that this was the beginning of a huge crusade that only had a 50/50 chance of Spike getting his body back.

"How do you know that what's coming to you is a new body?" Paige looked at him with skepticism.

"Champions die all time what makes you so special?" Piper said, thinking of Prue.

Spike thought for a second and opened his mouth to answer. When Paige looked to her sisters and asked in a hushed tone.

"Can we even do that?"

"Not really" Phoebe interjected, as she stepped closer to Piper and further out of the circle.

"Well I wasn't exactly Mr. Heartbeats and sunshine before, so…" Spike was on his way to a strange yet explanatory sentence when Piper got curious.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Well, Spike is actually a vampire, actually." Wesley offered.

"Ok. That just confuses me." Paige began. "I mean the whole idea behind vampires is soulless evil and very much with the grrh." Paige made an attempt to pantomime a vampire in strike mode.

"Well that's usually true honey-doll but our little Blondie here is different, he has a soul, a rather sweet poetic one in all honesty." Lorne had just waltzed into the room in one of his loud suits, a luscious violet that really made the green of his skin pop.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer applies as always...

The three sisters snapped their necks towards Lorne each of them let their eyes grow larger in succession.

Freeze him! Freeze him! Paige whispered as she jabbed her sister in the side.

You don't need to Phoebe said quietly, with a calm voice. She smirked, it was an amazing thing but Phoebe and Lorne had been reading each other for a few seconds already. And a wave of Lorne's genuine sweetness had hit her in the face like a giant pillow full of cotton candy.

Phoebe stepped away from her sisters and stuck out her hand. I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters Paige and Piper.

When Lorne took her hand Phoebe had a slightly longer than normal vision. It threw her forward in time. Making her nauseous and out of sync with the world around her. What she saw was so much of an eternity that her breath caught in her throat and she felt her body sway and then she went felt the world go black.

"Does she do this often?" Wesley asked, his faced painted with confusion.

During the summoning spell Angel's office

Angel sat in his office playing with his swivel chair, thinking. Mostly about how stupid this whole "Body for Spike" campaign was. If they were going to spend all this time for one crew member why didn't they try waking Cordy up? Honestly the time he spends on that piss-ant... and BAM! The sound reminiscent of thunder rattled through out t the offices of Wolfram and Hart.

"Oh fuck." Angel hissed through his teeth as he sprung up from his chair and dashed in the direction of the noise.

"Oh wait I think she's coming around." Lorne said hovering over her.

"Back up; give her some air." Paige was fussing because everyone had crowded round Phoebe, it was a miracle she was getting any air from the position she was in.

"Someone want to get her a glass of water?" Piper ordered, she just wanted them all to back off and send her home.

Fred looking nervous dashed to grab a cup from the nearest water cooler.

"There we go. Here you are sunshine." Cooed Lorne as Phoebe awoke.

"So have any good visions lately?" Paige asked. Piper threw her a glance.

"Are you ok Phoebe?" Piper was now in mommy mode fussing over phoebe, when Fred came back she took the cup with a curt version of thank you and forced Phoebe to take a substantial sip.

"I'm fine, the vision was just intense. But well… Hold on a sec." She looked at everyone "Can I have a minute alone with my sisters please?" They each made their own respective yeses and moved to the other end of the room. Normally that wouldn't be enough distance but Wesley's office was quite a sizeable space.

Angel turned toward Wes, to get filled in on the situation, seeing as by the time he got to Wes's office

Phoebe was mid-handshake with Lorne.

"So does she do that often?"

"I asked the question but I didn't get a real answer."

(on the other end of the room)

"Phoebe, tell us, what did you see." Paige questioned, it wasn't everyday got a vision that literally knocked her off her feet.

"A lot, a whole freaking lot. But I'm not so sure that we can avoid any of it." There was a grave edge to her tone.

"Wonderful, can you tell me anything you saw?" Piper was ready to leave. Forget everyone, forget everything just get the heck out of here.

"I can tell you a few things, but it all seems like a blur now. Well I saw you and that Wesley guy, I saw vampires, Spike, and he was definitely corporeal, and then a blonde girl and she was in pain, but that was probably because she was giving birth, then Spike was holding the baby, and well it looks they are gunna need our help…"

"Ok, but you are awfully lax with the description-stuff there sis. Are you sure they really need our help?" Paige was squinting a bit, it was resulting in the formation of lines she would see in 5 years…but she couldn't have any concept of that so she continued with her more than slight squint.

"Paige just take my word for it on this one. Ok?" Phoebe took another large sip of water from the cup in her hand.

"So what's next?"

Phoebe looked over at Angel now chatting in hushed tones with Lorne. "Well, we talk strategy with team Oujia Board, and see if we can't give Casper the horny ghost something, well like a body…" Phoebe slowly sat up as she announced what she hoped would be the game plan.

"Are you sure Phoebe? I mean all we have to go on is your vision and the fact hat they were able to summon us with a spell we've never heard of!" Piper said, in a tone that wasn't a calm whisper like Phoebe's, or even similar to Paige's slightly huffy, exclamation. No it was a hoarse stage whisper that even the humans on the other side of the room picked up a bit of. But that was Piper she was the eldest and with that came responsibility and left her with less tact.

"Sounds like they can't wait to help us." Spike muttered to the group as Lorne described his version of the infamous and momentary "handshake." To Angel.

"Shut up Spike, they'll help us, they just don't like the fact that they aren't in control..." The corners of Angel's mouth threatened to turn up into a grin as he listened to the sisters' debate; it reminded him of his sister and mother. They were spirited, and full of ideas, and individuality, he shook his head and was all broody-all –the time Angel once more.

"Guys." Phoebe said as she drew her self up further. "Yea is there some where we could talk strategy or something? Because that seems to be the next logical thing to do."

"Let's get to it then." Spike said already walking towards the women.

"Well you see this way can we have the full story. I mean you say he had a soul and he's here now and needs our help…but maybe we should get the back story…and you know, judge for ourselves." Paige said once the group assembled and was being led to Angel's office, which held a large table, for meetings such as this.

* * *

Wesley eyes fell on Piper who had been walking next to him. "I hope we didn't inconvenience you and your sisters too much Miss. Halliwell.

"Oh don't worry stuff like this happens all the time." Piper said warmly He helped bring them here for sure but he didn't mean to do anything harmful. "It's Piper by the way."

"yes, Piper." He paused letting the warmth of her name spread over his lips. "How long have you been..."

"Fighting evil?" Piper interjected "About seven years."

They walked in and sat at the large table, Wes next to Piper, then Phoebe and Paige then Angel at the head and on the other side Spike, Lorne, and Fred.

"This all started a few years ago in Sunnydale..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You know the drill kids!

* * *

"Whoa., that's some story." Paige remarked.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe had sat through the slightly long-winded yet riveting story of Spike, Angel, Buffy, yadda yadda, closing the Hellmouth, and a new army of slayers, etc.

"I know what you mean pumpkin." Lorne said, because he in turn had been treated to a short back story that included Prue, Cole, Leo, Wyatt, Sam, Grams, Melinda but not excluding the time when Phoebe turned into a Banshee, a mermaid, a 50's house wife; went evil or even when Paige was a Nymph,

"So you were really a mermaid, with a tail and everything?" Fred asked.

"For a few days yea." Phoebe said with a slight chuckle.

"So can we get down to business then?" Spike was anxious and was less mannered than usual.

"Well since we did have little meet and greet, so I guess we could get down to it." Phoebe said teasing Spike with her expression.

"I wanna check the Book of Shadows, and see if it has any spells we can use." Paige said. She looked to Piper, who was whispering something to Wesley, who was in turn grinning and whispering back. The entire table was soon staring at them before they got the hint.

"So are you going to come with us or stay here? " Paige said her voice laced with innuendo.

"I'll go with you guys, I don't know what would make you think other wise" Piper said blushing slightly.

"How will you get back?" Wesley looked at Piper confused

"Paige." Piper said simply with a smile. the three sisters got up and walked away from the table slightly.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Phoebe said quickly, and with that Paige orbed them back to the house. Leaving Team Angel slightly dazed and confused.

"So those are the Charmed ones eh?" Spike said sitting on the edge of the table.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: Chris and Wyatt are born and now Leo is being taken back by the elders, but now he has special privileges pertaining to his boys.

* * *

The sisters orbed into the attic with little fan-fare Paige opened her mouth as if to run a game plan by her sisters but Piper cut her off at the pass.

"Ok guys we need to work fast ok? I'll go check that the nanny is with Wyatt and Chris and you guys start looking in the Book of Shadows." Piper said already making strides out the door.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Phoebe said.

"Uh huh." Paige nodded and let a short sigh roll through her. "She's going to go primp while we play guess the spell…"

Truth was Piper was going to check on the kids, and if she happened to walk into closet and put on her most "I'm available outfit" (because it's so very comfortable) then so be it.

"Paige do you even have a clue what spell we could use as an outline?" Phoebe had been flipping through the book and letting Paige raid the many cabinets of supplies and tools that sat next the Book of Shadows. Sure a great deal of their herbs were kept down stairs but what no one seemed to recognize that there was more needed for something spells and potions than mandrake root and wolfs-bane. .

"Well how did we give Mom and Grams bodies for all those special occasions?" Paige said with a grunt as she pulled out her favorite athame from a lower shelf.

Phoebe made a face and continued flipping, but now at least she had a basic outline to. "I don't see anything." Phoebe paused for a moment and felt and uncontrollable need to remind Paige that they might need potion bottles. When she came back the book was open to a new set of pages, which definitely had the looked and feel of "magically planted by dead loved ones."

"I think we got something." Phoebe said smiling as she read the details at the top of the page.

"Oh, really, great, copy it down and we can get back." Piper had dashed back up to the attic still adjusting and smoothing her outfit.

"Well that was quick." Paige said as she looked up and watched as Piper came closer to them, fussing with an unseen wrinkle on her lingerie top, which was a lovely shade of turquoise, with black lace accenting the entire shirt. Put together with a pair of tight-fitting dress pants, and silvery-trendy jewelry.

"So are you dressing for a mission or a date?" Paige said looking at her super hot sister.

"I was just changing into something that was less mommy in the home, that's all, I mean look at you two." Piper motioning to Phoebe and Paige both wearing colorful outfits that were more than slightly revealing at the same time.

"Yes but we didn't change into them for a certain man with an English accent." Phoebe said looking up at her sister with a small smile.

"Oh be quite, we have an innocent to worry about. So what did you find?" Piper said. She really tried her hardest to change the subject. The only reason she was getting away with it was because the sisters did say they would be back soon.

"The noble soul spell; it says that any spirit of a non-human form can have its corporeal self restored if the soul is still intact."

"Well that sounds like our Spike, how's it done?" Paige said peering over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Here's the not so great part. It takes our blood, hair, and a small bit of extracted bone-marrow…." Phoebe said cringing, she waited for the inevitable.

"WHAT?" The other two sisters exploded.

"Well there has to be something for the body to be made out of even if it looks totally different in the end." She reasoned.

"Are you sure that is the only thing we can use. I mean bone marrow? ich." Paige said, she scrunched up her face from the gross-out factor.

"I was looking and this is all I got, and that was with help." Phoebe was a heart beat from sulking when she had a thought. In truth it was a rather brilliant thought, despite it's oddness. Her sisters made skeptic faces.

"Well if Paige, tries orbing the bone marrow out…it might work." Phoebe looked away from her sisters as she said it.

Paige froze. It wasn't a half bad idea, actually. "We could try it. I mean it could work"

* * *

"Well it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." Paige said chipper.

"Speak for yourself." Phoebe said rubbing her hip.

"Let's just copy down everything we need and the spell it self. K guys, we're in a bit of a time crunch." Piper said ignoring the two of them, she began to read the spell as she copied it down.

The spell read as such:

_Blood_

_Flesh_

_Beauty_

_Bone_

_Take of mine to create thine own_

_Blood_

_Flesh_

_Beauty_

_Bone._

_Take of mine and have thy soul find a home._

_Blood_

_Flesh_

_Beauty_

_Bone_

_I give of mine, for thy soul shall be home._

It was simple incantation with a not so simple set-up, but it wasn't the hardest spell ever done, and in truth it was rather do-able. Eventually the eldest sister made the decision to move full speed ahead. And it had very little to do with the handsome man with a English accent. Or so she told herself.

TBC ...Is it interesting yet?


End file.
